


An Illustration for "The Herald's Restless"

by SarcoLaniar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/pseuds/SarcoLaniar
Relationships: Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	An Illustration for "The Herald's Restless"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Current_Resident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Resident/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Current_Resident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Resident/pseuds/Current_Resident). Log in to view. 




End file.
